callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie
Zombies are the remains of dead German and Japanese World War II soldiers. They are featured in Call of Duty: World at War in Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt and Shi No Numa. It is unknown how the zombies are reanimated. Behavior The zombies seem to have reverted to a primal cognitive state, as they will attempt to kill or incapacitate any human through melee attacks. They are unable (or unwilling) to use any weapons, and will neither dodge bullets nor avoid grenades. Even when both legs are blown off, the zombies will continue to crawl and attempt to kill any live human. Characteristics Some zombies will die from only a few rounds from a M1911, while other zombies can withstand up to or exceeding two blasts from a Ray gun. Zombies also have varying movement speeds, from a slow stumble to an outright dash. In Verruckt, the zombies seem more evolved, being able to reach through boarded windows and swipe at the character, and can hop on and off of window sills. It can also be noted that in Verruckt, some zombies march to the windows, as if marching with an army. Trivia *On January 29, 2009, someone hacked into an American electric construction roadsign, changing it to say "NAZI ZOMBIES AHEAD!", and "ZOMBIES! RUN AWAY!!!!!". It is very possible that the hacker was referring to Nacht der Untoten, if not just combining Nazis with zombies, both of which are famous in popular culture. A few drivers actually thought that the dead came back to life and that the government was trying to warn everyone, while most just got a big laugh out of itAired on CNN on January 29, 2009.. *In the game Wolfenstein 3D, some of the enemies are zombified German soldiers. The zombies in World at War may be a reference to them, but there is nothing official to indicate that. *It is possible that the zombies aren't actually real and that a survivor from the plane we see at the beginning of Nacht der Untoten is dreaming it all up. The zombies in Verruckt might also be an American dreaming of them after seeing the things in the asylum. *The Zombies are somewhat strange even for Zombies. As the more you kill of them (rounds/days), the faster they get. It is possible that more zombies are coming out of the ground as the force which compels them to rise from the dead gains strength, or just different strains of a virus/demon/what have you *Further relating to the nonsense of Nazi Zombies, whenever you buy/clear some barricades they simply float to the ceiling with strands of lighting pulling them up.Also,when a flamethrower is collected,the flame tank doesnt appear,turther relating the fact it is a dream They might not be undead,they might have went mad from spending to long in asylums and the yellow eyes might be a result of eye disease.They might be hiding in the ground. *Japanese Zombies will also be introduced in the Zombie map franchise. A new map was just uncovered and it is called Shi No Numa (Zombie Swamp). Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Enemies